1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray apparatus, which prevents a tray, installed in a vehicle to hold articles, from unexpectedly opening due to external shocks.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicle safety standards or regulations, there is a regulation pertaining to interior compartment doors and stating that trays installed in a vehicle must not open in a dummy crash test under given conditions, in order to ensure the safety of occupants.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, showing a rotary tray apparatus, when the head of a dummy collides with a center fascia panel 1, a tray 2 mounted to the panel 1 must not open. To this end, a car maker mounts a variety of devices for preventing the tray from opening, to the tray 2 and/or a tray housing 3 so as to prevent the tray 2 from unexpectedly opening due to external shocks. However, the effectiveness of the devices does not meet users' expectations.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.